The present invention relates to a leveler bar control system of a coke battery pusher machine. At present there are pusher machines with controlling electrical circuitry but the present invention includes alterations and additions to prior art pusher circuitry to improve productivity of the coke battery and decrease pollution during charging of a coke oven.
The improved productivity of the coke battery is due to two factors. First, decreased coal spillage or drag-out and, second, decreased leveling time of the coke oven during charging of the oven from a stage-charging larry car.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for evenly distributing the coal charge while also significantly preventing the introduction of air into the oven during the charging process. Furthermore, the method and apparatus significantly reduce atmospheric pollution generated during the charging of the oven by permitting particulate and gaseous contaminants to be maintained in the closed oven environment.